


Beat It Upright

by Orion2650



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Negan, Cockwarming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Daryl, Dom!Michonne, Dom!Rick, Dry Humping, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Negan is a brat, Negan wants Rick to be his daddy, Public Blow Jobs, Rick becomes his daddy, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking, Sub!Negan, assplay, primal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion2650/pseuds/Orion2650
Summary: Negan was, by nobody's definition, the typical submissive. Most submissives would have knelt at Rick's feet when given the command but not Negan. No, definitely not Negan.With the help of a few friends, Rick and Negan establish their relationship dynamic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All scenes with Michonne and Daryl were previously negotiated by Rick and Negan.

~*~ I ~*~

Rick sat with back straight as a board and eyes staring without focus at the menu in his clinched hands, knuckles paling with the force of his grip, wondering just how he got himself into this situation. His jaw was clenched as tightly as his fists trying to maintain focused in spite of the tight warm heat gripping his hard dick beneath the shield of the tablecloth. Negan, Rick’s supposed submissive, knelt beneath the table with his hands tightly holding Rick’s thighs apart while he sucked the holy hell out of Rick’s cock.

Negan, the submissive Rick spoke of before, was a bit of a problem case within the BDSM community. He was different from your typical submissive in that he was incredibly difficult to train. Most submissives would have knelt at Rick’s feet when given the command but not Negan. No, definitely not Negan. 

He was an incredibly rude, loud spoken man with a flair for the dramatic and he was the kind of submissive who laughed in the face of any Dom that tried to tell him what to do. They had only been together for a few months and Rick was beginning to question if he was good enough to be the kind of Dom Negan needed.

“Were you ready to order your meal or did you want your guest to return first?”

Rick gulped, not wanting to open his mouth because of the noises that were sure to erupt past his lips but also wanting to deliver their orders to prove to Negan that the dirty things happening beneath the table didn’t faze him. Rick coughed a bit to clear his throat and told the waiter what they wanted.

“Uh-um, no it’s fine, I know what he’ll be having. I’ll have the sirloin steak cooked medium with, uh, mashed potatoes and a side salad. My guest wants the cook’s house burger cooked medium well with fries and ahh, a side salad,” Rick said trying to stifle his noises in between delivering their order. He quickly passed Dwight his menu while he read the order back to him and nodded in dismissal. As soon as he turned his back on the table, Rick bit down on his lip and threw his hands into Negan’s hair.

Negan grinned around Rick’s cock and hummed lowly as he flicked his tongue along the underside of the thick cock filling his mouth. Negan groaned as Rick pulled on his hair, his dick twitching to life as he rocked his mouth back and forth on the length. He pushed his head all the way down, until his nose nestled itself in Rick’s pubic hair before he choked and slid back off. Negan smirked at the sound of a low thump from above the table as Rick hit his head against the back of the booth.

On his knees, Negan made quick work of unbuttoning his tight jeans and shoving a hand down his pants. He swallowed Rick’s cock back down his throat to muffle the noise of him moaning as he took hold of his already leaking dick. Negan began rocking his hips into his hand, fucking his fist as Rick’s grip on his hair tightened and his own hips fucked his cock deeper down Negan’s throat.

Negan swallowed Rick all the way back down his throat as he pumped his fist quickly on his own cock. He knew by the subtle stutters in Rick’s thrusts that the man above the table would be coming down his throat very, very soon. The heat in the bottom of both men’s bellies flooded over as they came together. Rick’s cum jetted out of the head of his cock and down Negan’s throat as he swallowed around the thick length.

Negan’s own cum painted the floor beneath Rick’s booth seat as he sucked down the remains of Rick’s orgasm. He wiped away the evidence of their very public activities, shoved both of them back in their pants, and zipped their jeans shut. Negan slid back up into his seat with a smirk on his face as he looked over at Rick’s flushed cheeks while their waiter left the kitchen with both of their plates in hand ready to deliver food.

“Gee, Rick, I don’t think I’ll be able to eat all this shit. I had a-uh, big snack before this,” Negan said and shoved a fry in his mouth, chewing slowly as he measured Rick’s scale of frustration. The other man didn’t say a word out of his mouth and he cut into the steak with careful aggression.

“Oh, are we playing hard of fucking hearing today, Rick? That’s no fucking way to treat your goddamn date.” Rick glanced up from his plate of food before swallowing down the morsel.

“If you hadn’t been such a damn bratty slut before getting our food then you wouldn’t be having this problem now would you?” Rick asked rhetorically, staring directly into Negan’s gleeful eyes.

“Rick, you know this shit is at least 50 percent of my goddamn personality. You can’t just shut this shit down whenever the fuck you feel like it. Plus you’re just not fucking daddy enough to give me-” Negan was interrupted by the loud clang of Rick’s silverware hitting the table. The undeniable rage covering Rick’s face nearly sent a glint of fear through Negan’s body but he knew this was only the beginning.

“Get our food wrapped up while I use the restroom. We’re going fucking home right now,” Rick growled in a low threatening voice. This time, the chill did wrack through Negan’s body at his usually calm partner’s tone. Rick was the epitome of southern charm, hailing from King’s County, and that tone was never anything to be taken lightly.

“Well hot diggity damn, yes fucking sir,” Negan said with a wide smirk gracing his face as his eyes followed Rick’s ass as he walked away from their table. He knew he was in for it big time if that tone was anything to go by and he loved the rush of excitement running through his body. 

He called Dwight back over to their table to get to-go boxes and pay for lunch.  
Rick had been in the restroom for so long that Negan was almost beginning to worry that he managed to scare off another Dom, especially when they had as much potential as Rick. See, Negan was definitely not your average submissive and that is exactly why he had spent the past few years looking for the atypical dominant to reign in his leash. No one had lived up to what he needed since her. Before his mind could fall down that hole of despair, Rick reappeared from the restroom, the barely concealed rage still evident on his face. Negan quickly drew another smirk on his face before Rick could notice that anything was wrong.

“Ready to go now, sweetheart? Jesus, took you fucking forever in there,” Negan grunted as he snatched the bags of their food off the table, leaving a tip on their table for the waiter. He wasn’t that much of an asshole.

“Do not say another damn word out of your pretty little mouth. We are going to get back in the car and we are going to visit a friend of mine, and then we are going home. Understand?” Rick said with an animalistic glare in his eyes as he stared into Negan’s. Negan’s smirk grew and his eyebrow arched in interest.

“Alright Rick, sure,” his tongue flicked out to lick his lips before resting itself back in his mouth. Rick took Negan’s hand and they walked back to the car.

 

~*~ II ~*~

About an hour after leaving the restaurant, Negan found himself back on his knees with a toy dick in his mouth and not a care in the world on his mind. The only thing different aside from location was just whose dick was in his mouth. Behind Negan’s back sat Rick in a comfortable sitting chair listening to the woman Negan knelt in front of.

“I’ve heard horror stories about some submissives, Rick, but this guy isn’t one of them. Your sub is the kind of guy who needs a bit of different direction and handling,” Michonne, the woman with a toy cock attached to her pelvis, said from her post. Her dick sat limp inside of Negan’s mouth with the submissive sucking lightly on it. He moaned around the toy length as Rick’s fingers sunk inside his hole.

“Given his history in the community, Negan feels like every other dominant he has met doesn’t have what it takes to be his caregiver, when what he needs isn’t exactly your typical caregiver. Here, pick up that toy on the table and tease him with it,” Michonne instructed while readjusting her sitting position, gripping Negan’s head to keep the dick lodged in his mouth. Rick picked up the bright pink toy and slid the lubed head of it up and down the crack of Negan’s ass. The submissive moaned lowly around Michonne’s dick.

“Now start teasing the tip of it in his ass,” Michonne as she massaged Negan’s scalp with her blunt fingernails. Rick nudged the toy firmly against Negan’s hole until the muscles gave in to the pressure and sucked up the very tip of the toy. Rick felt his dick twitch in his pants at the noises spilling from Negan’s lips.

“See, Negan needs a dominant who will take complete control out of his hands by turning his role in society back on him. He needs you to treat him like prey with you as his predator.  
We can start now if you’re both willing?” Michonne asked, looking at Rick’s face while the man is fixated on the silicone toy sliding the tip in and out of his submissive’s body. 

Rick felt a growl building up behind his throat at the idea of the toy being his own cock and pushed the rest of the toy inside of Negan’s body, drawing a loud groan out of his mouth.

“Rick?” Michonne said, to get the man’s attention back. Rick glanced up at her, startled at hearing his name being called. His hand kept pulling and pushing the toy in and out of Negan’s hole at a leisurely pace. Rick hummed in answer.

“Were you willing to begin this sort of role reversal now or in your own time?” Michonne asked patiently, feeling Negan attempting to rock back and forth on the toys filling his holes but she gripped tightly on his hair to halt any movements, shushing the submissive as he groaned in frustration.

“Yes, we can start now,” Rick said, watching Negan’s mannerisms. He had never seen Negan acting this submissive in all their time together and he was eager to be the reason behind his submission. Michonne smiled at the two of them, she knew the equally misguided couple just needed a bit of help but they would be able to figure the rest out themselves.

“Good, there are a few collars in this desk drawer over here. Why don’t you pick one out that you like? Leave the toy inside him, though. Negan, I need you to hold on tight to that toy in your hole and if you let it go, you will receive the consequences,” Michonne warned. 

Negan felt as a short shiver wracked through his body. He desperately wanted to test the consequences but he didn’t want the toy to leave his ass. As he pondered which decision to make, Rick went over to the desk and looked over the collars. One of them caught his attention above the others.

It was a simple collar made of soft black leather with a stainless steel silver hoop hanging from the front of it. It had a dark red stitching holding the piece together. Rick imagined a tag hanging from the silver hoop with his name on it, staking claim over the bratty little shit he called his submissive. Rick was willing to do just about anything to keep Negan because as much as his brattiness could be annoying, it also fed the fire in Rick’s chest. 

He picked it up just as the low thud of something hitting the floor sounded through the room. Rick felt the atmosphere of the room take a complete 180-degree shift. Rick turned around quickly and saw the toy that was previously lodged in Negan’s ass was laying on the floor and Michonne was standing away from Negan.

“How do you usually punish his indiscretions?” Michonne asked with a different tone added to her voice.

“I usually hand spank him, the number depending on how bad his actions were,” Rick said, staring with a new fire behind his cool blue eyes, a fire that sent an exhilarated chill down Negan’s spine. Rick stalked towards the pair with steel determination across his face. He walked up behind Negan and raised his hand.

“Rick?” Michonne said, stopping him before he could even begin. Negan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in as Rick’s hand fell to the side.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to try something new for this kind of punishment?” Michonne asked with an arched eyebrow as she walked towards the dresser hanging off to the side of the room. 

The dresser was large and imposing in the room with its dark cherry color and the items inside the dresser were even more impressive. Rick looked around at all of the different whips and riding crops resting from hangers and observed drawers probably filled with other vibrators, cock rings, gags, and others of the like, while completely ignoring the noise spilling from Negan’s mouth.

“Seeing as Negan likes to talk so much without something in his mouth, let’s give him something to occupy himself with?” Michonne suggested as she held out a cock gag strapped to another piece of smooth black leather. Rick took it and looked the item over before moving to stand in front of Negan.

The man on his knees looked up expectantly, opening his mouth to spew obscenities only to have Rick slip the gag between his lips and tie it behind his head. Negan’s eyes hardened rebelliously and Rick smirked down at him and mussed his hair causing Negan to growl up at his dom. Rick snatched Negan’s jaw up in his hand and pulled him up until Negan was kneeling straight up.

“Behave or else you’ll make your punishment worse for yourself,” Rick threatened in a low timber he’d never heard from himself before. Negan smiled around the gag at Rick, he knew the switch flipped as Rick dropped his jaw only to slap him swiftly across the face forcing a shocked groan out of Negan’s throat.

Michonne smirked as she walked back towards the two men with a purple and black flog in her hand. The handle rested in her right as she pivoted the leather strips in slow yet firm strokes. She looked in Rick’s eyes for approval and once she received it she let the flog smack against Negan’s ass repeatedly until the man was back down on his hands and knees, groaning out his pleasured pain.

“For this one, I would suggest flogging or a riding crop to really get him in his role. Since you are both familiar with hand spanking it should add a new spice to the relationship and by the look of his penis, he seems to enjoy it,” Michonne said while continuing to pivot the flog against Negan’s ass. She stopped for a few paces to give him a moment of rest.

“Tell mistress, you are sorry,” Rick ordered from his sub. As Negan continued his refusal, Rick grabbed his hair and forced him to look in his eyes.

“You will tell us both that you are sorry, now,” Rick demanded with no room for argument. Negan muttered an apology behind his gag. Rick tugged harder at his hair.

“Louder.” Negan’s muttering turned into loud gibberish as he apologized to both dominants with tears tickling the corners of his eyes at the stress placed on his scalp. Rick let go of his tight grip and massaged his fingers through Negan’s scalp. The man’s dick bobbing up and down, drooling pre-cum from the slit.

“Good boy. If you continue to be a good boy, you’ll receive your reward,” Rick said as he dangled the collar in front of Negan’s face. Michonne began flogging on and off for the next few minutes until Negan’s flesh shined a bright red. She turned around to put the toy on the desk as Rick pressed sweet kisses across Negan’s face, whispering praises to the man.

“You did so well for me, baby. I’m so proud of you and you earned your reward,” Rick said with one final kiss to his forehead and tied the collar around Negan’s neck. Rick reached behind Negan’s head to pull the gag off of his mouth.

“I want to hear your noises for the next part of this. But before that, apologize to mistress,” Rick stared into Negan’s eyes as he spoke the words in a scream scratched voice.

“I’m sorry for letting the toy go, mistress.” Rick grinned down at him and pressed a kiss to Negan’s lips before moving behind the man and picking the toy back up. He cleaned it off quickly before pressing it back into Negan’s body; the man’s back arching as the head of the toy fit snuggly against his sweet spot.

“Beg,” Rick said as he massaged the globes of Negan’s ass alternatively.

“Please sir, please let me cum,” Negan begged, hanging his head in mock defeat as a wide smile came across his face. Rick was ready and oh boy was Negan excited for his daddy to arrive. The toy whirled to life inside his ass and Negan almost came instantly as he clinched his hole around the toy. Rick slid his hand up to his lower back to hold him in place.

“Cum for me,” Rick growled out as he bit down on the flog reddened flesh. A flash of white hot pleasure flooded Negan’s entire being as cum spilled onto the pale grey linoleum beneath their feet. By the time he regained awareness of his surroundings, Rick had turned the toy off and cleaned it as Michonne replaced moved items and disappeared from the room. Negan groaned lowly as Rick helped him onto the sofa across from the dresser.

“I’m so proud of you. You did so well for mistress and I today. If you keep this good behavior up then maybe we can work something out for a reward?” Rick asked, raking his fingers through Negan’s hair and flattening his palm to rub up and down his back.

“Keep this shit up and you’ll gain your title, Rick,” Negan said with a smirk on his face. Rick huffed a laugh at his submissive. Only Negan would make jokes right after finishing a session.

“Whatever, spoiled brat,” Rick kissed Negan’s lips again before breaking apart to retrieve the antiseptic from the desk. They spent the next few minutes in silence as Rick soothed the pain away with his magical fingers.

By the time they made it back to the car and were on the way home, Negan was sleeping in the passenger seat with his brand new collar still gracing his neck.

 

~*~ III ~*~

It had been about a week since Rick and Negan had visited the club and for the most part, things have been going well for them. Negan’s back talking and snide had slowed down a bit to be replaced with snarky compliments and honestly, Rick was starting to miss his bratty attitude. Rick had just driven to Negan’s place of work to pick him up and head home. 

Negan worked as a used car salesmen after he quit working at the local high school as a gym teacher. Rick was just about to honk the horn when Negan came strolling out of the door, a grand smirk written across his face. As he slid into the car, Negan reached over to plant a kiss on Rick’s lips before shutting the door and putting his seatbelt on.

“Whoa, there baby boy, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Rick asked with an arisen smile on his face as he started the engine.

“Oh nothing, Rick. I just got the best fucking delivery in the mail that you will see when we get home,” Negan said causing Rick to spare him a grin and nod as he turned on the radio and drove them home.

 

The second Rick locked their apartment door, Negan had him pressed against the door. The taller man pressed them chest to chest, waist to waist, grinding himself against the hard on in Rick’s pants. Negan stared down into Rick’s ice blue eyes with a smirk across his face at the bulge throbbing grinding slowly against the palm of his hand.

“I missed you, Rick,” he said as he leaned his face into Rick’s until they were mere centimeters apart, “and by the goddamn pistol shaking my hand, you missed me too.”  
Rick stared unwaveringly into the taller man’s eyes before leaning just that much closer, their lips brushing against each other as he opened his mouth.

“You’ve been such a good boy all week that I just figured we could have a little play time,” Rick’s hand slid up Negan’s warm back, his mark of ownership grasped warmly between his fingers. The second the cool metal buckle touched the nape of Negan’s neck, a sharp chill shocked up his spine. Negan’s smug eyes transformed into a look of unbridled lust entwined with need, a need for relinquishing control to his daddy.

“Yes, sir,” Negan’s cool breath brushed against Rick’s lips, his tongue slipping out to flick across their bottom lips, drawing a sigh of pleasure out of himself.

“Say, please” Rick growled as he gripped Negan’s shoulders and moved him onto his knees before Rick, his eyes face to face with the hard, throbbing heat between Rick’s legs.

“Please,” Negan grunted as he steeled himself from reaching up to free Rick’s hard cock from his tight jeans and taking the length all the way down his throat. Rick smiled down at him, brushing his thumbs on the salt-and-pepper stubble growing across Negan’s jaw line.

He slipped the smooth leather collar around Negan’s neck and tied it comfortably. Negan let out a huge sigh as the warm and cool parts of the leather touched his skin. A glance of Rick’s hands gripping his neck flashed behind his eyes and he let loose a groan as Rick’s cock bounced out of the jeans that now graced his thighs.

“Good boy, now, suck my dick,” Rick commanded and Negan quickly got to work, reaching down to capture the head of his cock between his lips. He moaned at the bitter, salty taste of Rick’s pre-cum as his daddy’s fingers slid between his locks of dark hair, tugging lightly.

Negan obeyed his new command and swallowed Rick down until his nose nuzzled against the coarse pubic hair resting above his thick cock. Rick gripped Negan’s head harder and the man began bobbing his head up and down Rick’s cock, moaning each time the head of it hit the back of his throat. Soon, Rick pulled his cock all the way out and lifted Negan up.

He pushed the taller man back until he fell onto the sofa. Rick lay his body on top of his submissive and ground their hard cocks together. Rick dove into Negan’s neck, pressing rough kisses along his jugular vein, groaning at his submissive’s smell as he left behind scratched red marked against his flesh. Rick quickly grew frustrated with not being able to feel Negan’s body pressed naked against his own.

Growling at the offensive article, Rick tore the clothes off Negan’s body, tugging open the pants and pulling down his boxers with them in one swoop, dress shirt buttons flying in several directions as Rick ripped the shirt open to reveal Negan’s chest, his pink nipples pebbled in interest.

Rick stood for a moment to shrug his own clothes off, giving Negan a show of it as he tugged the brown tee shirt over his head and pushed his jeans off along with his shoes. He stood up, rolling his shoulder muscles as he stared down at Negan,

Rick dove into the small pink nubs, pinching and sucking on both of them while grinding his hips into Negan’s, driving the man on his back mad with anticipation. Rick tended to one nipple between his teeth, tugging on the hard flesh, as his hands slid down Negan’s sides, over his pelvic bones, and between his legs. He pulled away from his chest and lifted Negan’s legs onto his shoulders as he settled his face between the globes of his ass.

Rick rubbed his nose up and down the puckered hole, taking deep breaths in and out of his nose as he scratched his dull nails along Negan’s thighs, pulling low moans out of him. Rick spread the globes of Negan’s ass apart and spat on the hole. Negan groaned that the noises Rick made as he swirled his tongue around the hole, slipping it inside the tight muscle.

“Oh fuck, daddy,” Negan groaned as Rick shoved his entire face into his work, thrusting his tongue inside, wiggling around to loosen him up. Rick growled and stared up into Negan’s face, his submissive’s head thrown back, his chest rising and falling with stuttering breaths as light groans rippled through his chest.

Rick slapped his hand down across Negan’s thighs, drawing out a sharp grunt. Rick repeated the motion against his other thigh and again, over and over until Negan looked down and met his eyes. He could see the beast’s raging lust within his lover’s eyes as his pupils blew wide, leaving only a light ring of ice blue remained.

Negan groaned as a smirk spread across his lips, Rick growled at his submissive’s insolence before backing away and flipping the man over, lifting his ass up and forcing his head to remain planted against the sofa cushion.

He resumed tongue fucking Negan’s hole, loosening the tight ring of muscle and slapping the globes of his ass until he could feel Negan clenching around his tongue, his body begging for something bigger to fill it. Rick pulled away from Negan, thrusting his cock against his hole but never pushing in.

“Fuck daddy, I need more… daddy just fucking fuck me,” Negan groaned out. Rick slapped Negan’s ass hard, sure to leave bright red handprints on each side. Negan shouted in response, his back arching, and his arms holding his body up.

“Please fuck, please daddy. I fucking need it. Fuck, fuck, shit, I need you, daddy, fucking please,” Negan finally said, his head hung between his shoulders. Rick grabbed him by his collar dragged Negan to their bedroom and pushed him down onto the gray sheets. Rick got to work tying Negan’s limbs to the four posts of the bed.

“There’s daddy’s good boy. I knew you could say it for me, sweetheart, and I’m so proud of you,” Rick said once he got between Negan’s legs with a bottle of lube popped open in his hands. He slicked three of his fingers and began rubbing the tip of his middle finger against the ring of loosened muscles.

“Fuck yes, yeah… oh fuck yeah, daddy, finger my hole,” Negan said, his voice rasping from his loud cries. Rick smirked as he took Negan’s hard dick in his free hand, just holding it while he arched his finger inside Negan’s hole, pressing the tip against the walnut sided sweet spot inside his body.

Negan shouted loudly at the feeling, thrusting his hips down on Rick’s finger. Rick quickly shoved another finger, and another until Negan’s hole was sopping wet with lube and opened enough to take his dick. Rick kneeled over Negan’s body, rubbing his face against his hairy armpit, groaning at the smell.

“God, daddy loves the way you smell baby. You’re so fucking hot for me. I can’t wait to have you hanging off my dick, fucking your sweet ass on me. I’d just let you fuck yourself on my dick before taking control and fucking you into this mattress,” Rick spoke in Negan’s ear, driving hot waves in Negan’s lower belly. Rick took the lube, slicked his hard cock, and nudged the head of it into Negan’s body, pulling a low groan out of him.

Rick slid himself slowly inside until his balls lay flushed against Negan’s ass. He grabbed the rope of Negan’s left leg and tugged it to pull his leg over Rick’s shoulder. He held Negan’s leg close to his chest and he thrust himself in and out of the tight wet hole.

The flesh on flesh contact making dirty slapping noises as Rick fucked Negan’s hole harder. Negan tugged on his restraints, trying desperately to grip the muscles on Rick’s back as each thrust hit his swollen prostate.

“Fuck daddy, just like that. Ooh fuck me, love that fat fucking dick daddy,” Negan said as Rick drove into him hard and fast, his balls slapping loudly against his ass, pre-cum dripping out of Negan’s dick as Rick jacked him off between their bodies.

“You gonna cum for daddy, baby?” Rick growled out as he slowed down and pressed his chest against Negan’s, grinding his dick hard and deep into his body, regaining his rhythm as Negan struggled to form words.

“I-I, uuuh, fuck… I… ugh fuck daddy, you’re gonna make me fucking cum,” Negan finally said as stars began flashing behind his eyelids as Rick bit and sucked marks on his neck. Rick growled loudly as he sped up his thrusts. Their chests bumped together as Rick fucked him harder and harder until a loud groan erupted from Negan’s throat; long ropes of cum jetted from the slit of his cock as the muscles of his ass clamping down on Rick’s thick cock.

Rick let out a loud growl of his own and bit into Negan’s shoulder as he came deep inside Negan’s ass, his cum filling the submissive full. Rick collapsed onto Negan’s chest as his balls emptied themselves inside his ass, hips thrusting spastically against Negan’s body as he licked the reddened imprints of his teeth baring a new mark of ownership to match his collar.

Later, as they came down from their euphoria, Rick untied Negan’s wrists and ankles from the ropes and grabbed antiseptic ointment and a damp washcloth. He dabbed the cloth across his wounds to clean away any blood before rubbing the ointment into Negan’s wounds. After each limb was finished, Rick kissed the marks, pulling a dazed smile onto Negan’s face.

Afterward, Rick cleaned them both of with the washcloth and turned a movie on, on Netflix to relax beneath the covers with Negan cuddled on his chest. Rick pressed a kiss to his forehead and caressed Negan’s tattooed arm as they fell asleep for a quick nap.

Later on, Negan had Rick open the package Negan received in the mail. Negan held a camcorder in his hand to record Rick’s reaction as he unraveled the largest item in the box. The first Rick pulled out was a wooden paddle with “SLUT” carved into the surface. Rick smirked over at his submissive.

“Is this a sign? Does this mean you’re gonna start acting up again for attention you’ve already got?” Rick asked with an arched eyebrow. Negan knew he could command all of Rick’s attention with any simple action but was excited to feel the smack of the wood slapping against his as just as much as he was excited to hear the wood meet his flesh. He shook away little shivers.

“I’ll do whatever the hell it takes to be on the receiving end of that piece of work,” Negan said as he motioned for Rick to pick up another gift.

“There’s more in this box? Is it a special occasion?” Rick said as he gave Negan a quick kiss for the first present.

“Can’t I just buy you cool shit every once and a while?” Negan asked with a mock hurt look on his face.

“Yeah, but you usually don’t unless you want something,” Rick said as he picked up the last item and opened it. Inside was a large silver watch with a single word engraved inside of it. 

Rick pulled it closer to see the word and felt his heart swell and warm as he recognized the five letters making out the word “Daddy”. He pulled Negan into a warm hug and kissed his lips sweetly. They both moaned into the kiss as Negan put down the camera to slip the watch around Rick’s wrist. Once it was in place, Rick placed his hands on Negan’s hips, holding him close as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Thank you so much. I love it,” Rick said as he gave Negan another quick kiss and stroked his hip bones with his thumbs.

“I don’t know Rick, if you keep this up, we may never make it to dinner on time. Not that I fucking care either way. You know I love it when your dick is filling my ass. It felt so fucking good earlier when you rearranged my guts and filled my ass with your cum,” Negan said with a smirk on his face and Rick ground his crotch into Negan’s hard.  
They, in fact, did not make it to dinner on time.

 

~*~ IV ~*~

Rick pulled into the parking lot of the local BDSM community location, Whistlers, with his fingers twitching to wrap around a riding crop to beat Negan’s ass red since they had been able to schedule an appointment with Daryl, Michonne’s switch partner. 

They co-owned the location and both usually participated in demonstrations and were always there to answer any obscure questions. Negan and Rick had been anxious for the arrival of this day for a few months since solidifying their blended relationship dynamic with Rick’s primal kink and Negan’s daddy one.

They couple quickly made their way through the club to the private room Daryl was waiting in. Rick unlocked the door with the key the desk assistant handed to him and held the door open for Negan.

The taller man whistled as he looked around the room and shrugged his jacked off. Rick shut the door behind them and took his own jacket off as well. Their eyes finally rested on the pale man walking out of the toy closet with a riding crop and leash in his hands.

“Are we just going to stand here and let our balls get blue from waiting or get down to fucking business?” Negan asked with an arched eyebrow as Rick and Daryl’s eyes met. The two seemed to speak without opening their mouths in a way that may have freaked Negan out if they hadn’t descended upon him that very second.

Rick made quick work of removing both of their clothes as Daryl hooked the leash to Negan’s collar and pushed the man down onto his knees. Rick slapped his handcuffs on Negan’s wrists, restraining the man’s arms against his back.

“What the hell is this Rick?” Negan asked with intrigue as Rick took hold of the leash while Daryl removed his own sweatpants, his dick already hard and awaiting attention.

“Don’t say a fucking word,” Rick said as he tugged the leash, walking them slowly over to the other side of the room so Negan could maintain his balance on just his knees. Daryl slid onto the head of the bed, taking his dick in his hands, putting a condom on, and stroking himself slowly as Rick helped Negan on the bed as well.

“I want you to suck his dick good and slow, give Daryl a good show,” Rick said as he rubbed Negan’s back, slowly lowering the man down until his face met Daryl’s cock.

“You look so pretty down on your knees for me,” Rick said as his slender fingered hand caressed Negan’s ass, grabbing and soothing on each side. The motion lulled Negan as Daryl slapped his stubbly cheek with his heavy cock. A sudden quick slice through the air sounded to Negan’s ears as Rick brought the riding crop down across his ass. Negan grunted out in surprise at the stinging pain of the lash marking his flesh.

As he recovered from his lashing, Negan sucked the head of Daryl’s cock between his lips and moaned at the taste of him. If Negan was a slut for anything but Rick, it would be the taste of cum and he couldn’t wait until Daryl spilled his load down his throat.

Hands thicker than Rick’s grabbed and spread Negan’s ass cheeks apart as the dick in his mouth forced its way down his throat, dark pubic hair tickling his nose and making it hard to breathe. Daryl put Negan’s pre-lubed hole on display for his own and Rick’s lust laden eyes. Negan moaned around Daryl’s cock, loving the weight of his thick hard dick on his tongue and the mushroom head kissing the back of his throat.

Rick used the tip of his riding crop to slide between Negan’s spread ass and tapped against his puckered hole. A moan erupted from the collared man as Rick reminded him of the toy he pushed inside him this morning before they left for work as the vibrations thumped against his prostate.

Daryl pulled back and slipped his dick out of Negan’s mouth to push his face down into the comforter, lifting his ass up high. Daryl lifted his head up by his hair to stuff his dick back inside Negan’s mouth.

“Do you like it when daddy spanks your hot. Little. Ass. Baby?” Rick accentuated each word with a swat to Negan’s ass. Negan groaned around Daryl’s dick as he sloppily sucked on him. His saliva producing rapidly until Daryl pulled out. He stood up on his knees and used Negan’s hair to hold his body up as he fucked his dick back down Negan’s throat.

Rick tossed aside the riding crop to take hold of the string attached to the mini vibrator in Negan’s ass. He pulled the toy out of Negan’s ass, causing the submissive to grunt at the loss. He gripped Negan’s hips to keep him still, his empty hole pressed against Rick’s dick.

“Don’t worry about that toy baby. You’re about to get something much, much bigger,” Rick said as he smirked at the sight of his friend slapping his saliva-slicked cock against Negan’s scruffy cheek.

“You’re such a fucking slut for it aren’t you? You want both of our dicks fucking you until you cum all over yourself without a touch?” Rick slid his tongue up and down Negan’s hole without warning, groaning at the musky taste and smell of his submissive’s hard day at work.

His intense scent always had Rick’s cock throbbing as it hung heavy between his legs, getting harder to fuck his sub long and hard while Daryl kept fucking his face, growling between each rough thrust.

Between them, Negan knelt there and took everything they offered him with as much of a damn smile on his face as he could imagine. All he could think of was how nobody could get him going like Rick could.

Too many men were scared of him but not Daryl, and certainly not Rick. No Rick was just too fucking perfect as he slid his tongue inside Negan’s loosened hole, fucking himself in and out of Negan getting his hole sloppy wet and relaxed.

Rick smacked each side and groaned as they bounced against his cheek. Daryl pulled his dick out of Negan’s mouth and shoved his fingers between his red, swollen lips instead. Negan licked at each finger while Daryl wiped away the resulting tears with his thumb.

Rick drew away from Negan’s ass and rubbed the pre-cum slicked head of his dick along the loose, wet hole before sliding all the way inside of Negan’s tight ass with a long groan erupting from Rick and Negan simultaneously.

Daryl pulled the condom off and jacked himself until he came across Negan’s long eyelashes and cheeks with a low growl. He swiped his cum away with the head of his softening dick and pushed the tip back between Negan’s lips for the greedy man to suckle down.

Rick slapped hard against Negan’s ass as he fucked him hard and deep, shifting angles dictated by Negan’s moans until he got a hard groan passed his lips. Rick smirked as he gripped Negan’s hips hard enough to leave vicious purple fingertip shaped marks on him by morning.

Daryl sat back on the bed watching Rick’s hips snap hard and fast against Negan’s ass, watching as Negan’s ass bounced with each thrust against his sweet spot. Daryl peaked down and saw Negan’s dick bouncing, swinging its drooling pre-cum around with each hard thrust.

Rick wraps his hands around Negan’s throat for balance as he pounds hard into his ass. He pulls Negan up against his chest, fucking up into the taller man as he bites down on the junction between his shoulder and neck.

Negan groaned loudly as he came while Rick’s hips never lost their rhythm, still fucking hard and fast against his swollen prostate, throwing Negan’s nerves into overdrive as his dick milked out every drop of his cum. Rick held one hand still around Negan’s throat while another reached around to his dick and tugged him off until Negan was sobbing and laughing hysterically in pleasure-pain. 

Rick relished in his noises and the slapping of his balls against Negan’s ass and the tightness of Negan’s hole slammed down on his dick until Rick unloaded his cum deep inside him with one final deep thrust and a loud groan, pushing them both over and resting his chest against Negan’s back. Rick huffed against the nape of Negan’s neck as they came down from their orgasmic euphoria.

By the time the two regained consciousness, Daryl had managed to clean both of them off and disappeared down the hall to prepare for his next session with his fiancée and her girlfriend, Andrea. Rick pulled his own clothes on sluggishly before dressing Negan.

He didn’t want to wake him when he was so relaxed in his sleep but they had to get home to prepare for Carl coming over in the next two days and Negan wanted the apartment to be perfect for the first time he meets his daddy’s son. Rick attempted to half-carry the semi-conscious man to the car and once Negan was strapped in, in his passenger seat, he was asleep again through the ride back home.

Once they got home, Rick woke Negan up to take a hot shower together, just massaging each other’s tired bones before putting on pajamas and heading to bed early. They had big plans for the next day and the rest of their time together.

The End


End file.
